Hedgehog Love
by ManictheEarthmaster
Summary: This is a one-shot, sexual story, involving Manic the Hedgehog and my original character, Roxanne the Hedgehog. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! Manic and Roxy were leaving a park, headed to their apartment to where the magic happens.


Two hedgehogs were seen exiting a park holding hands as they were sweetly in love. One was a male, green hedgehog with spiky messy quills above his face, wearing a red vest, black jeans, red and white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves, with his hazel eyes. The other hedgehog was a female, lavender colored hedgehog, who was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt that says 'Metallica' on the front, black baggy pants, black and white sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace her mother passed down to her. Her name was Roxanne, but friends call her Roxy. The two were dating for a almost a year now, and grew attached to each other since they began dating. Roxy was excited right now as they headed to their apartment to do something very… intimate. "Oh Manny, I can't wait!" Roxy said to Manic, who was equally excited as her. "I know Rox, I can't either!" Manic said with a smile, as they stood at the door of their apartment. Jingling could be heard as Manic reached in his pocket for the keys as he took them out, and unlocked the door. The two hedgehog lovers went in their apartment, and were getting settled in. Manic let out a yawn as he stretched, then asked, "I had fun over there at the park, Rox." as they both went into their bedroom. "Same here Manny, and I always have fun when my loving boyfriend is around." Roxy truthfully said, as she gave Manic a small kiss on the cheek. "But we're gonna have some more fun right now, Manny." Manic let out a naughty smile as he playfully asked his girlfriend, "I'm gonna need my condoms, right?" "Of course!" Roxy exclaimed as she opened the bathroom door and continued. "I hope you'll be ready when I come out, cause I am!" She said as she went in the bathroom, closing the door. Manic would sit on the bed very horny as he started taking off his shoes and gloves, and reached out to a drawer as he took out 3 condoms. "I Can't wait…" Manic thought to himself, and began thinking of what would happen in a few minutes, causing a bulge to emerge from his pants. Roxy was in the bathroom, and started taking off her clothes looking in the window. She removed her clothes until she was completely naked. Roxy has a peach fur spot on her chest, and her nipples are reddish- purple colored. She has two tattoos on her body, one being a small black and white star on her right shoulder, and a black kanji symbol that means 'beautiful' on her lower left back, next to her butt crack. She went into the shower turning on the water. "Oh, I can't wait!" Roxy said to herself imagining her boyfriend in his birthday suit. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered it on her long lavender hair, rinsing it out with water.

* * *

Outside of the apartment was a bear and a dingo, walking along as they were both bored. "Tsk. Man, there's nothing to do tonight…" The dingo named Roko said to his best friend Mojo, a bear. "You said it." Mojo replied to Roko. Roko would hear water running from an apartment, and quickly ran towards it, not controlling his pervertedness. "Where are ya goin' bud?" Mojo followed Roko, as they both looked up seeing a small open window. "I need to get up there. Give me a boost up, Mojo!" Roko said. Mojo tried stopping Roko's perverted side in the past, but didn't do much, so he just shrugged and picked up his smaller friend, extending his reach as Roko grabbed onto the ledge. The orange dingo peeked in the bathroom, seeing a naked Roxy continue her shower, as she was rubbing a bar of soap all around her body. Roko continued watching her as he tried not gathering any attention, as Roxy was rinsing her body off, with soapy water flowing down her body and vaginal area. Roko would get a boner, and soon fall backward fainting before Mojo caught him. "Tsk. He'll never learn…" Mojo said as he walked away from the apartment, with Roko on his shoulder.

* * *

Roxy soon finished her shower, and stepped out, grabbing a white towel drying herself off. She tied the towel right on her breasts, above her nipples hiding her "private areas", and opened the door, heading towards the bedroom. Manic heard her coming towards him, and continued sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to appear. Roxy opened the door only in her towel, and walked towards her lover, looking him in the eye. "You ready, Manny?" Roxy naughtily asked Manic, and he replied, "I've always been, babe…". Roxy smiled and removed her towel, leaving her in her birthday suit, as she leaned in, kissing the green hero right on the lips, sitting on his lap. Manic held her in place kissing her back, holding her by her ample rear making out with each other. After a few minutes of their make out session, Roxy leaned her head away from Manic's face, removing his vest showing off his six pack and toned arms, and the sight of her boyfriend's chest turned her on. She got off of Manic's lap and stood up, as Manic got up as well, and Roxy took off his belt and pulled his jeans down. Seeing his girlfriend naked only made the bulge in his boxers more visible, as it looked like his blue boxers were going to rip. Roxy stood back up and gently shoved him down on the bed, laying down on top of him french kissing her green lover. "Mmm…" is all that muttered out of Manic's mouth, as they were frenching, licking around each others mouths, and 'tongue wrestling' with each other. Roxy soon separated the kiss, and kissed around Manic's neck and chest, licking his abs as she went lower down to his erect manhood. She grabbed his boxers, and pulled them down, revealing his erect rod. She had a smile across her face as she looked at it, and had a firm grasp on his rod, rubbing him up and down looking at Manic who looked like he was enjoying it. She soon put her mouth over his manhood and started sucking on it while simultaneously rubbing him. Manic moaned from this experience and looked at his girlfriend fondling and sucking on his rod. "Ah… that looks sexy, Rox…" Manic said as he looked on. He then soon felt his penis throbbing, and was about to cum in Roxy's mouth. "Ah Rox, I-I'm gonna cum!" And right after that sentence, he ejaculated his white fluid in Roxy's mouth, as she swallowed the salty substance up. "Mmm… that tasted good…" Roxy said, as she licked her lips, crawling back up to Manic feeling up his chest. Manic let her feel him up, and turned over so that he was on top, and slowly kissed around Roxy's neck, rubbing both of her breasts. She let out a moan as her breasts were touched, and placed her hands behind Manic's head as he soon moved his head down and suckled on her right nipple, eliciting another moan from Roxy. "Aah… lick me some more, Manikku…" Manic did so, as he stopped sucking her right nipple, and began licking her left one, turning on Roxy completely, and making her moan more. Manic then ceased licking her, and Roxy spread her legs open, letting Manic move his head down there and 'eat her out'. Roxy would rock her head back, and gasp and moan, from Manic licking away at her vagina. She soon came as liquid started seeping from her vagina, and Manic licked it all up. "Manny, I want you inside me!" Roxy said to Manic, as he moved his head from her vaginal area, and opened up a condom wrapper slipping it on his rod. Roxy saw him put on the condom, and turned around, with her facing the bed, and her butt pointed at Manic. He slipped his protected member inside of Roxy's vaginal lips, and began thrusting in and out at a normal speed, giving her a few spanks on her rear, making Roxy moan a bit louder. "Oh… Manny." Roxy said, and felt Manic go faster, causing her to cum and yell out his name. "AH! MANIC FUCK ME HARDER!" Manic smirked at her comment, and increased his speed even more, and going in deeper, causing a wet smacking sound to be heard when Roxy came, making things a bit more wet. Soon, Manic started sweating as he went faster, and said, "UGH! ROX, I'M GONNA CUM!" and he did so, ejaculating within his condom, continuing to fuck Roxy for about 30 more minutes, until they both became exhausted. Manic finally stopped thrusting in Roxy, as he laid down on the bed, still connected with her. Roxy was sweating, and said in between pants, "M-Manny, t-that was incredible…" she said turning around to face him, with his manhood still in her. "Yeah, no kidding, Rox…" Manic said to his lover, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "We should do it again…" Roxy smiled at Manic's comment, and said, "We are gonna do this again, Manny, we are b-boyfriend and girlfriend after all… and I wanna have a good future with you." Manic smiled back at Roxy, saying, "We will, Rox, and I know we'll be together forever…" Manic said as he let out a yawn, and looked at the clock as it said 2:45 AM. "Damn, we need to head to bed, it's late already…" Manic said to Roxy, and she replied, "Yeah you're right, and after tonight, I'm gonna get a good sleep." Roxy cuddled into Manic's chest, as he pulled the blankets over them, turning off the lamp. Manic gave Roxy a kiss on her head, and wrapped his arms around her, with his hands on her rear. "Goodnight, Rox…" Manic said as he laid his chin on Roxy's head, "Sleep tight, Manny…" After the two said their good-nights, they both soon fell asleep within the early morning.


End file.
